This invention relates to a fluid or gel delivery assembly, and more particularly to a system for delivering fluid or gel from a sealed container.
Applicators for delivering quantities of fluid are well known in the art. Numerous variations exist to account for different purposes. However, there is an unsolved need for a cost-effective, easy to use, and safe mechanism for delivering product with minimal exposure to the dispenser while allowing for maximum dispensing of the total reservoir volume, for example, a topical parasiticide to the coat and skin of an animal.
Biologically or chemically active fluid often requires a sealed container for storage. A bottle with a cap and an opening may allow some leakage, bacterial contamination or evaporation of the active fluid or permit some ambient air to enter the bottle. Thus, it is desirable to enclose such active ingredient in a sealed environment.
Furthermore, a typical reservoir of parasiticide or other fluid or gel may require the attachment of a separate applicator. When attaching an applicator to the reservoir of many known containers, the user must engage the applicator with the reservoir after opening the reservoir, either by uncapping the reservoir or piercing the reservoir. The opening of the reservoir and the subsequent manipulation of attaching the applicator forces pet owners to come into contact with the parasiticide, glue or other chemical or at least cause concerns about leakage, mess, or the application of maximum prescribed dose.
Additional concern arises when consumers store sensitive chemicals in opened containers. The chemical may lose effectiveness over time, evaporate or even transforms into harmful substance. Thus, it is desirable to provide a liquid delivery assembly that discourages user from retaining such chemicals in an opened container.
Another challenge for providers of sensitive chemicals such as a parasiticide is dosage. It may be difficult for some users to measure the right amount to dispense. Thus, it is desirable to provide a liquid delivery assembly that delivers a pre-determined amount of active chemicals corresponding to the size and weigh of the patient.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved fluid or gel delivery system that overcomes drawbacks of existing systems.